Telekinesis
telekinetically controlling glass shards]] Definition Telekinesis (often called Teke or TK, much less known as Psychokinesis) is the psionic ability to move, manipulate and control a multitude of people and objects with the mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Depending on the user's skill and power, they may be able to levitate themselves and other objects (including heavy objects), and form protective shields. The beings able to perform telekinesis are named Telekinetics or Telekines. Mechanism A common use for telekinesis is immobilizing an opponent telekinetically, thus preventing any physical attacks while freely attacking his/her opponent with many objects he or she telekinetically controls and manipulates at great speeds. This is an effective move in combat however it should be noted that characters with sufficient physical strength can break free of this control, as they can generate more physical force than the psychokinetic force that the telekinesis user generates (For example: If character A can exert 15 tons of psychokinetic force and another character can exert 50 tons of physical force with his/her superhuman strength, character A cannot immobilize the other character). This is the reason why certain characters with telekinesis cannot immobilize opponents with vastly superior physical strength, such as the Hulk or Thor. However, if an opponent such as Jean Grey possessed more than enough telekinetic strength and force, she might be able to telekinetically immobilize such powerhouses. Cosmic beings usually have the strongest and most powerfully advanced telekinesis and resisting their control is almost impossible for anyone except the physically strongest characters, and even then, it would usually take a lot of effort to resist them.There have been some tremendous feats of psychokinetic power by gods and cosmic beings such as Odin flinging a target across a dimension, Galactus moving large objects across galaxies, and The White Phoenix Of The Crown manipulating every atom in The Marvel Universe while she was in the White Hot Room. It seems some telekinesis users can "sense" the features of objects they have great telekinetic manipulation and control over, since X-Man and Rachel Summers can detect electrons in an object even though they don't have microscopic vision to allow them to see subatomic particles. Cable and Rachel can also understand how things work by simply taking an object apart (this is called intuitive aptitude).Furthermore Jean Grey was able to rebuild Emma Frost's entire body without having more than a rudimentary knowledge on anatomy and physiology. Many types of telekinetic abilities often take more exotic and specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats. Rearranging the quantum structure of matter, controlling fire, and bending light are examples of these abilities. Many telekinetics are unable to manifest the full strength and magnitude of their abilities beyond their specialty. Some may even have a telekinetic aura of a certain color. Telekinetics Levels Please find [[:Category:Telekinetics Classifications|'here' the Telekinetics Classifications]]. Forms and Types of Telekinesis Throughout the history of metahumans, mutants and superhumans, several creative offensive and defensive ways have been discovered to utilize this incredibly strong physic/psionic ability: *''Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously powerful waves and blasts of telekinetic energy which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *Biophysical Control: The ability to control living organic tissue, causing muscles to cramp, skin to break, or blood vessels to burst or contract. *Concussive Blasts: The ability to project psychokinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *Dimensional Teleportation: Some have learned that they could use telekinesis to transport themselves into other dimensions by mentally bending the dimensional barriers that separate one reality from another. *Electromagnetic Pulses: The ability to use telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of the brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *Ensnare Opponent: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *Flight: An extremely skilled telekinetic is able to fly through the air via telekinesis, and even maintain the objects he or she has telekinetic control over simultaneously while in midair. *Force Fields: The ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the psychokinetic fields. *Inanimate Disintegration: The ability to cause inanimate objects in their presence to disintegrate. *Intangibility: The ability to phase through solid matter by mentally shifting the molecules of the body around another object's as the user moves forward. *Intuitive Aptitude: Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled one to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, the user could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *Invisibility: The ability to mentally bend light-waves around oneself and others, rendering them invisible. *Matter Alteration: The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *Psionic Spikes: The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Tactile Telekinesis: The ability to use telekinesis to a personal fashion enhancing strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, stamina and fighting skills to superhuman levels. This also works in conjunction with TK Force barriers applied to a skin layer enabling a protective force armor used to manipulate objects that are on the same surface as the user (such as the ground) or to fly by pushing their own body through the air (this usually requires effort though). **Telekinetic Enhanced Condition: While the tactile part utilizes outward influence to enhance the body, this proposes to enhance the inner function of the psychic in question. By focusing mental energy inward a user can increase their natural physical condition beyond the human norm by reinforcing their body structure at various degrees be it genetic, cellular or even the molecular level. *Telekinetic Holograms: If the user's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light waves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Constructs: The ability to manifest psychokinetic builds composed entirely of raw psi-energy, the effects of which vary greatly. However, many have the power to affect both the physical and mental realms at varying capacities. Ranging from manipulating the anchorage of atomic bonds to effecting the electrical pathway signals firing off within the mind and body. **Telekinetic Weapons: Shaping pure psionic energy into weapons such as katanas, knives, crossbows, flails, etc. These weapons can harm the target mentally or even physically. **Telekinetic Fire-Bird: Manifested energies combining both raw psychic energy and mental elemental forces enabling the user to interact with both the physical and mental realms in conjunction with their psionic combat form. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: The ability to feel the texture of objects the user has a psychokinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a psychokinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *X-Factor Activation/Negation: Some can use their telekinesis at a molecular level to activate latent mutant genes in an individual, granting them active superhuman abilities. Once given in this way, these abilities can be taken away at least temporarily, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. Telekinetics characters Please find the full list of Telekinetics [[:Category:Telekinesis|'here''']]. Notable users *Doctor Strange *Matthew Malloy *White Phoenix of the Crown *Galactus *Franklin Richards *Hope Summers *Cable *Psylocke *Wiccan *Sentry *Phoenix Force *Emperor Vulcan *Legion *Nova *Rick Jones Notes Allegedly and according to Kimura, telekinetics are overconfident. References Category:Powers Category:Telekinesis